Mass Effect : Invasion
Sysnopsis Mass Effect : Invasion relate la prise d’Oméga par les troupes de Cerberus, l’histoire se déroule donc juste un peu avant le troisième jeu. L’asari Aria T’Loak, qui tient d'une main ferme cette station spatiale peu fréquentable d'Oméga, va devoir affronter non seulement des monstres bio-mécaniques - les Adjudants Moissonneurs - sortis tout droit du Relais Oméga 4, mais aussi les forces militaires et spatiales de Cerberus qui a décidé de prendre le contrôle de l’astéroïde. Mais surtout, elle va se confronter à leur général : Oleg Petrovsky, le sympathique mais machiavélique guerrier-érudit... Tomes Mass Effect : Invasion se divise en 4 tomes. MasseffectInvasion.jpg MasseffectInvasion2.jpg MasseffectInvasion3.jpg MasseffectInvasion4.jpg Résumé : ''Invasion - Version française -'' http://www.t411.ch/torrents/mass-effect-invasion-vf Premier tome : " She'll go to any length... to protect what's hers." " Elle fera des pieds et des mains... pour protéger ce qui lui appartient !" Après la conclusion de Mass Effect 2, et la défaite des Récolteurs, l'organisation pro-humaine Cerberus a établi des bases au-delà du fameux Relais Oméga 4. Ils effectuent des recherches et des expériences sur la technologie des Récolteurs. Malgré le passif relationnel entre Cerberus et Aria T'Loak, l'asari Reine d'Oméga a permis à cette organisation -contre finances - d'utiliser Oméga comme un centre de réapprovisionnement pour leurs opérations. Un bâtiment de transport de Cerberus vient d'atterrir sur la station, en provenance des bases situées au-delà du relais Oméga 4. Un groupe de voyous d'Omega se prépare à l'attaquer et le dévaliser. Mais ce sont d'effrayantes créatures biomécaniques qui bondissent hors du vaisseau. Elles attaquent immédiatement tous ceux qui se trouvent à proximité, et les frappent d'un surprenant rayon d'énergie émis par leur propre corps. Elles progressent rapidement jusqu'à l'Afterlife, le club d'Aria. Anto, l'assistant d'Aria, essaie avec plusieurs mercenaires de retenir ces horreurs... à défaut de parvenir à les tuer. Alors que tout semble perdu, Aria sort de sa boite de nuit, sauve in extremis Anto des griffes rayonnantes d'un Adjudant, et massacre l'agresseur d'une puissante décharge biotique. Puis, épaulée par des mercenaires, Aria chasse et à abat les monstres un par un. D'autres transports de Cerberus traversent le relais Oméga 4, remplis, sans aucun doute, de davantage de ces créatures. Aria s'inquiète. Les défenses de la station ne seront pas suffisantes pour les arrêter. Un autre relais cosmodésique s'active à son tour. Une frégate portant également l'étiquette d'identification de Cerberus entre dans l'espace aérien d'Omega. D'autres envahisseurs ? Non... Ce nouveau vaisseau attaque les transports de Cerberus sortant du relais Oméga 4. Cerberus attaque Cerberus ! Le capitaine de ce vaisseau prend contact avec le Contrôle d'Oméga et se présente à Aria. L'Elbrus, commandé par le Général Oleg Petrovsky pour le compte de Cerberus, a été envoyé par l'Homme Trouble pour sauver Omega ! Aria s'insurge. Sauver Omega ? C'est Cerberus le responsable ! Le Général Petrovsky le concède, mais il n'a pas le temps d'en discuter : il a un travail à effectuer... Aria est furieuse. Quelle arrogance ! Et puis, comment ce vaisseau a-t-il pu arriver si rapidement ? Elle confie a Anto qu'il y a quelque chose qui cloche dans cette histoire. Elle doit parler à l'Homme Trouble ! Justement, ce dernier cherche à la joindre... L'Homme trouble montre à Aria la vidéo de sécurité provenant d'une des bases de Cerberus d'au-delà le relais Oméga 4. Les créatures, appelées "Adjudants-Moissonneurs",(qui sont des créations et des sujets d'expérimentation des chercheurs de Cerberus), ont échappé à leur confinement. Elles ont envahi leur base et ont volé les navettes du personnel. Depuis, explique l'Homme Trouble d'un air compassé, toutes les autres bases de recherche de ce secteur sont restées silencieuses. C'est pourquoi il a aussitôt envoyé l'Elbrus pour aider Aria. Devant les accusations d'Aria de mettre tout le monde en danger par ses tripatouillages de la technologie des Moissonneurs, l'Homme Trouble rétorque qu'ils doivent comprendre cette technologie pour, dans l'avenir, combattre efficacement les Moissonneurs. Il révèle aussi que les Adjudants sont nombreux et capables d'apprendre vite. Dès qu'ils sauront manœuvrer les vaisseaux les mieux armés des bases de Cerberus, ils fondront à bord d'eux sur Omega. Le combat de l'Homme Trouble est donc, qu'elle le veuille ou non, également le combat d'Aria ! Plus tard, Aria se rend sur les docks où elle a autorisé l'Elbrus à apponter. A son arrivée, le général Petrovsky et son second, le Colonel Ashe, s'affairent activement à décapiter les cadavres des victimes des créatures. Ils font peu de cas de l'indignation d'Aria. ou d'elle, d'ailleurs... Aria est en train de se mettre en colère lorsqu'un cadavre galarian se transforme soudainement, rapidement et dans la douleur, en un Adjudant ! C'est comme cela qu'ils se multiplient ! Un être pensant touché par le rayon d'énergie d'un Adjudant qui lui implante ainsi le code moissonneur, va muter dans l'heure qui suit en un nouvel Adjudant, agressif et prêt au combat, même s'il reste encore un peu faible, le temps de récrire complètement le code génétique de son corps... Aria et le général Petrovsky, caustique, trucident l'affreux baveux. Le colonel Ashe, dédaigneux et insultant envers la station et les aliens, ordonne avec arrogance aux "raclures" d'aider au nettoyage de cette "purulente" station et d'obéir à Cerberus s'ils veulent survivre. Aria projette Ashe au sol avec une attaque biotique. Personne, à part elle, et surtout pas un agent de Cerberus, ne donne des ordres à ses gens ! Ashe regimbe et réplique avec un dédain flagrant à "l'Asari" qu'il fait seulement son job et que le travail des Humains est, encore et toujours !, de sauver la galaxie des aliens ! Aria rétorque que toutes les espèces seront nécessaires contre les Moissonneurs. Petrovsky apprécie ses dires. Petrovksy annonce qu'il a demandé des renforts, mais qu'ils mettront du temps à arriver. En attendant, l'Elbrus fera ce qu'il peut, mais l'aide d'Aria serait bienvenue. Aria est montée à bord de l'Elbrus, avec Petrovsky. Dans l'espace entre le relais Oméga 4 et la station elle-même, ils attendent la nouvelle vague des adjudants. A la grande surprise du Général, Aria est parvenue à rassembler une importante flottille de fortune en soutien. Petrovsky exprime son regret de l'absence du Colonel Ashe à ses cotés, mais Aria l'a mis aux fers sur Omega car personne ne peut impunément lui manquer de respect. Aria interroge Petrovsky sur son plan d'attaque. Elle a appris qu'il avait su résister longtemps à un assaut de turiens alors qu'il n'était encore que caporal. Compte-t-il simplement résister ? Le général lui explique alors qu'il est un féru d'Histoire militaire et un érudit en matière de stratégies des conflits terriens passés. Alors que les Adjudants émergent du relais Oméga 4, Petrovksy, exalté et grandiloquent, jure de rompre le siège d'Oméga. " La bataille pour Omega commence !" Au même moment, sur la station spatiale, un krogan et un turien surveillent le Colonel Ashe menotté dans un petite pièce. Alors qu'ils persiflent à son sujet pour avoir défié Aria, l'humain les attaque soudainement et les tue. S'il est ici au cœur d'Omega, c'est parce que c'est ce qu'il voulait ! Ashe ramasse un fusil d'assaut et un casque à écouteurs de communication et transmet un message à l'Homme Trouble : il est prêt à agir pour la "véritable" bataille pour Oméga ! Deuxième tome : "Nobody &!#%$ with Aria!" "Personne ne fait chier Aria !" Contrairement aux menaces passées, Omega doit affronter un ennemi qui vient de l'extérieur de la station et avec lequel il est impossible de négocier. A bord de l'Elbrus, Aria et le Général Petrovsky supervisent la défense contre l'offensive des Adjudants. Le général admire la vaillance des petits vaisseaux fournis par Aria. Étonnamment, les Adjudants ne répliquent pas aux tirs. Selon Petrovsky, c'est parce que les Adjudants n'ont pas encore maîtrisé le fonctionnement de l'armement de leurs appareils. IL décide d'en profiter. L'Elbrus se faufile entre les plus gros vaisseaux ennemis, prêt à faire feu à bout portant... Mais il s'y est pris trop tard ! Un premier tir, puis rapidement d'autres, jaillissent de la flotte ennemie. Les Adjudants savent désormais comment faire feu ! Et ils se déchaînent sur l'Elbrus qui est si près d'eux et ne peut que fuir en avant en traversant leurs lignes vers le relais cosmodésique Oméga 4. Le général Petrovsky, toujours très maître de lui, déclame, comme il aimera souvent le faire, une de ses maximes à référence historique : " Aucun plan de campagne ne survit au premier contact avec l'ennemi !" Aria est agacée et affirme que la perte de quelques bâtiments est acceptable pour sauver les millions de vies présentes à bord d'Omega. Selon elle, il faut endommager le relais Oméga 4 ou piéger la sortie de celui-ci afin d'empêcher les Adjudants d'entrer dans le système. Les cales de l'Elbrus contiennent, elle le sait !, suffisamment d'armes diverses, puissantes et d'ailleurs interdites par les Conventions de la Citadelle, pour permettre cela. Mais Petrovsky s'y oppose fermement. D'une part, les relais sont impénétrables et ne peuvent pas être détériorés, d'autre part, la pose de mines autour du relais prendrait trop longtemps étant donnée la dispersion des vaisseaux lorsqu'ils émergent, et, surtout, l'Homme Trouble interdirait une telle action qui fermerait l'accès aux installations de Cerberus de l'autre coté du relais. Alors qu'ils s'opposent, l'Elbrus est touché par un autre tir pénétrant. Ses dommages sont considérables. Le vaisseau doit se mettre à l'abri, mais il n'est plus en état pour retraverser les lignes ennemis et gagner Omega. Leur seule possibilité de fuite est de traverser le relais Oméga 4 et de rallier le centre de la galaxie. Le vaisseau de Cerberus a la technologie embarquée nécessaire pour résister au passage. Aria ne veut pas perdre de vue Omega, mais Petrovsky ne lui laisse pas le choix. Il met aussi en avant qu'en se rendant à la source du problème, ils pourraient bien découvrir comment stopper les Adjudants. Et ces derniers ne les suivront pas, car leur intérêt est d'avancer sur Omega pour en transformer la population. L'elbrus traverse le relais cosmodésique Oméga 4. Au Poste de Contrôle d'Omega, les contrôleurs Volus font appel à Anto Korragan, l'assistant d'Aria. Ils lui apprennent que le vaisseau où se trouvait l'asari a quitté leur système. Aria est partie ! Sachant que leur "Reine" n'abandonnerait jamais la station d'elle-même, ils supposent tous qu'elle est soit désespérée, soit vaincue et transformée en Adjudant. Si la place du leader d'Omega est vide... elle est à prendre ! Et pourquoi pas par Anto ? A proximité, caché dans l'ombre, on aperçoit le colonel Ashe... L'Elbrus arrive à la station d'Avernus, une base de recherches de Cerberus qui porte le nom du lac considéré dans la mythologie grecque comme la porte d'accès aux Enfers, gardé par le légendaire chien à trois têtes : Cerbère. La zone est mortellement inhospitalière... Une poignée de survivants tentent de se mettre à l'abri sur la surface extérieure de la base. Cependant, les Adjudants les poursuivent, malgré les rayonnements intenses et nocifs du secteur. Les tirs de l'Elbrus les éliminent juste à temps. Seule la section Nord de cette base est encore libre et accessible. Aria, Petrovsky, et des soldats de Cerberus pénètrent dans cette partie d'Avernus. Cette base sert manifestement de dépôt pour les spécimens et objets récupérés dans l'ancienne base des récolteurs. Ils découvrent un survivant, Gabone, l'administrateur adjoint. Gabone explique que tandis que les scientifiques étudiaient un spécimen vivant d'Adjudant, alors parfaitement sous contrôle, ce dernier leur « a chuchoté ». Petrovsky explique à Aria qu'il semble s'agir d'une méthode d'endoctrinement des Moissonneurs. Quoi qu'il en soit, les scellés du labo ont été brisés et tous les Adjudants libérés. Petrovsky se prépare à exécuter l'administrateur, blessé et probablement infecté par les Adjudants, lorsque ces derniers lancent une attaque en force et détruisent les portes de la pièce. L'affrontement s'engage. Les pouvoirs biotiques d'Aria sont mis à contribution. Et leur puissance surprend tout le monde... Distraits par le combat, Aria et Petrovsky ne s'aperçoivent pas que Gabone se transforme derrière eux en Adjudant. Il attaque Aria qui lui tourne le dos ! Petrovsky s'interpose et le tue. Il remarque qu'il ne devrait jamais laisser un travail inachevé. Aria acquiesce et se met à foncer sur le groupe d'ennemis, employant à fond tous ses pouvoirs biotiques. En final, elle projette une singularité sur les derniers Adjudants. L'impact est énorme ! Mais les efforts fournis ont été trop importants, elle s'évanouit sur place. Ébahis, les soldats admirent... Tous les Adjudants d'Avernus ont été abattus par l'asari ! Bien à propos, l'Homme Trouble contacte Petrovsky. Celui-ci l'informe que la station Avernus est maintenant sûre. Et l'Homme Trouble lui demande d'emprisonner Aria... Une autre manoeuvre est en cours : l'occupation de la station Omega ! Dans l'espace d'Omega, les renforts de Cerberus sont finalement arrivés. Ils commencent à éliminer les transports des Adjudants. Anto, flanqué de gardes, est mécontent. Pourquoi les Volus du centre de Contrôle ne l'ont-ils pas prévenu de cette arrivée ? Il s'y dirige pour les engueuler lorsqu'il tombe sur le Colonel Ashe qui tire aussitôt blessant les gardes avant de s'enfuir par un conduit. Que fait cet humain en liberté ? Que faisait-il à ce niveau ? Quand Anto atteint la salle de contrôle, il s'arrête, choqué. On l'apprendra deux pages plus loin. Tous les volus sont morts, abattus. Aria se réveille sur l'Elbrus, toujours amarré à la station Avernus. Des déchargeurs biotiques enserrent ses mains. Petrovsky lui explique que la situation stratégique a changé, et qu'elle, Aria, est désormais « l'invitée » de Cerberus sur l'Elbrus jusqu'à nouvel ordre... Aux demandes d'explications de l'asari, il lui montre l'enregistrement d'un message holographique que lui a fait parvenir l'Homme Trouble. Dans cet holo, le colonel Ashe s'adresse aux résidents d'Omega. Il présente Cerberus comme le sauveur de la station, contre les Adjudants, qu'il affirme être envoyés par les Moissonneurs. (oh, le menteur !) Il annonce que, par mesure de sécurité pour tous, Cerberus a décidé de revendiquer le contrôle d'Omega. Afin de permettre une transition disciplinée, il a déjà désactivé les défenses de la station commandées par le poste de Contrôle. Et les vaisseaux de Cerberus sont en train d'éliminer les derniers vaisseaux des défenseurs d'Omega contre les Adjudants.. Ashe exige de chacun de se soumettre à Cerberus immédiatement s'il veut rester en vie. Omega appartient maintenant à Cerberus ! Troisième tome : "Omega under siege !" "Omega en état de siège !" Tandis que les vaisseaux de Cerberus venus en "renfort", achèvent d'abattre les petits vaisseaux de la flottille d'Aria et détruisent tous les canons activés depuis la station, le colonel Ashe mène un peloton de soldats de Cerberus jusqu'aux baies d'atterrissage des transports de troupe afin de les sécuriser. En chemin, ils tombent en plein combat de mercenaires entre les trois factions principales : le Soleil Bleu, Eclipse, et les Berserkers. Ashe, hautain et fort de sa nouvelle "autorité", interroge un butarian du Soleil Bleu sur la raison de ces affrontements. "Aria est partie !" lui explique le butarien. Toutes les gangs d'Omega luttent pour obtenir le contrôle de la station ! Surpris, Ashe lui demande s'ils ont entendu son annonce. Le butarian confirme mais n'y a manifestement pas attaché d'importance. Il indique que chacun pense que Cerberus n'est là que pour récupérer les cadavres de Adjudants puisqu'ils aiment tout ce qui vient des Moissonneurs. Personne ne croit un instant à leur volonté de prise de pouvoir sur Omega. Qu'en feraient-ils ? Ashe est vexé. Son beau discours n'a eu aucun effet ! Ce n'est que partie remise... Après tout, cela leur permet de disposer de davantage de temps pour leurs préparatifs avant que les habitants d'Omega ne parviennent à organiser une résistance. S'ils y parviennent... car, manifestement, seule Aria est capable de maintenir la cohésion de toute cette racaille ! Or, elle est prisonnière de Cerberus, et Ashe en est certain : elle ne reviendra jamais ! Sur l'Elbrus, toujours posté près de la station Avernus, Aria émerge comateuse d'un sommeil dû aux drogues. Elle est suspendue par les quatre membres au centre d'une pièce. Le Général Petrovsky lui a tenu compagnie en lisant à haute voix un livre :" Guerre et Paix" de Tolstoï. Bien que lui présentant des excuses pour les contraintes et les rogues, l'humain, très distingué, lui reproche de n'avoir cesser d'essayer de s'échapper. Le gréement qui la retient maintenant est, selon le docteur Waycross présent dans la pièce. prévu pour la désorienter. Concernant la durée de son inconscience, Petrovsky ne révèle rien, sauf qu'elle avait été assez longue pour qu'il ait pu finir son livre... et que les Adjudants avaient été éliminés des deux cotés du relais Oméga 4. Concernant la conquête d'Omega, Il explique que le centre de la galaxie étant l'un de ses endroits les plus sûrs, et donc le meilleur endroit pour y installer des bases, cela rendait nécessaire le contrôle d'Omega qui se trouve à proximité du relais qui y mène. Il fait l'apologie de l'Homme Trouble - un visionnaire nécessaire aux temps troublés - qui a su discerné cela et profiter de l'opportunité inattendue de l'attaque des Adjudants pour monter en urgence un plan de conquête d'Omega... Et il déclame une nouvelle maxime : " Notre conception est que les loups doivent être nourris... et les moutons seront en sécurité." Aria rétorque - elle vient d'en prendre conscience - que la libération des Adjudants n'étaient probablement pas une erreur imprévue, mais qu'elle faisait partie, dès le début, d'un subterfuge mis en place par l'Homme Trouble pour permettre l'invasion de la station... Et donc, que cet "admirable visionnaire' avait tout simplement sacrifié ses propres employés pour atteindre son but ! Le général reste saisi. Appelé sur la passerelle où l'attend une communication avec l'Homme Trouble, Petrovsky ordonne au docteur Waycross de poser un inhibiteur mental sur l'indomptable asari au cas où elle serait encore capable d'utiliser un quelconque pouvoir biotique... et pour la faire taire. "Filez vite" lui crie Aria, "le loup doit être nourri !" Le docteur Waycross s'apprête à poser l'inhibiteur mental sur le crâne d'une Aria récalcitrante. " Du calme, ça ne fait pas mal !... En tout cas, pas à moi !" s'amuse-t-il à dire moqueur. Mais il s'approche trop près... et se fait bousculer et valdinguer jusqu'à se retrouver le cou pris dans l'étau des 2 jambes de l'asari..."Du calme ! ça ne fait pas mal !... En tout cas, pas à moi !" répète celle-ci ... A la demande du Général Petrovsky, l'Homme Trouble assure calmement que la conquête d'Omega n'est qu'un plan d'urgence qui a été activé dès qu'il s'est avéré que la menace soudaine des Adjudants distrairait Aria. Puisque la menace des Adjudants n'existait plus, et bien que Ashe soit compétent, Petrovsky devait maintenant se rendre sur Omega pour diriger les opérations d'installation de Cerberus. Mais seulement après avoir déposé Aria, "spécimen d'étude intéressant", dans une cellule d'un centre de recherche de ce coté-ci du relais Oméga 4. Petrovsky fait remarquer qu'il est affligé par la perte de tant de membres loyaux de Cerberus. Et Il n'a pas encore réussi à découvrir comment les Adjudants avaient pu se libérer. Bien qu'il nie avoir des doutes sur les faits, il répète à l'Homme Trouble l'hypothèse d'Aria que tout ceci n'était qu'une feinte pour permettre à Cerberus de conquérir Omega. Ridicule, n'est-ce pas ? L'Homme Trouble « ne mettrait jamais en danger autant de bons agents juste pour faire diversion…? » L'Homme Trouble reste froid et silencieux puis répond d'un énigmatique « Temps et patience, Oleg », faisant écho à un passage du livre « Guerre et Paix » que le général lisait à Aria un peu plus tôt... La communication terminée, une voix appelle Petrovsky dans la cellule d'Aria. Il s'y rend, excédé, et trouve celle-ci libre, maintenant un membre d'équipage en bouclier, et au milieu de cinq autres affalés et désarmés sur le sol. Elle se moque du général, ce "larbin" de l'Homme Trouble et l'envoie au sol d'une poussée biotique tournoyante. Tandis qu'Aria se défend contre deux nouveaux membres d'équipage, le général saisit son pistolet, vise... et reçoit deux magnifiques coups de pied au ventre et à la tête qui le rejettent sans défense sur le plancher. Le saisissant par le cou, nimbée de puissance biotique, Aria, très menaçante, lui dit : « je suis au bout de ma patience, Petrovsky - et du temps que je vous ai accordé ! » Sur Omega, les combats entre factions continuent. Anto se plaint auprès d'un turien. Comme Aria l'aurait fait, il a demandé un cessez-le-feu pour négocier avec les gangs, mais le cessez-le-feu n'a pas tenu plus de cinq secondes ! ... Pourquoi ? Parce qu'il n'est pas Aria ! lui répond le turien. Le butarian admet à contrecœur que c'est exact et, qu'après tout, ils ont vraiment besoin d'Aria ! C'est alors que le Colonel Ashe et les troupes de Cerberus apparaissent et ouvrent le feu sans distinction sur tout le monde. Enfin, toutes les factions écoutent Anto quand il leur crie de se replier sur l'Afterlife. Se battre entre eux est une chose, affronter une armée de métier en est une autre ! Ashe abat avec jubilation tous les aliens qui sont sur son chemin. Il se prépare à investir le club d'Aria lorsqu'il reçoit un appel du Général Petrovsky. Il apprend que l'Elbrus vient de franchir le relais Oméga 4 en direction d'Omega. Ashe, irrespectueux, signale à Petrovsky qu'il a déjà presque fini de sécuriser leur premier secteur de la station et qu'il n'a aucun besoin du Général. Sèchement, Petrovsky rappelle au colonel Ashe que c'est lui seul qui commande les forces de Cerberus. Qu'on l'attende pour investir l'Afterlife ! Il arrivera sous peu « juste comme Anticlus à Troie. »... Sur l'Elbrus, Aria, tenant en joue Petrovsky, le félicite d'être si bien disposé à lui obéir. mais elle ajoute que ses références constantes d'érudit commencent à l’écœurer. Petrovsky reconnaît qu'il coopère mais seulement parce qu'Aria a menacé de tuer les hommes de troupe de l'Elbrus en purgeant l'air de leur compartiment. Il ne veut plus que d'autres personnes meurent inutilement. Aria rétorque qu'il ne s'est pas préoccupé des décès occasionnés parmi la population d'Omega ! Petrovsky se justifie en racontant que les Récolteurs ont laissé de véritables horreurs derrière eux, et que la prise de pouvoir de Cerberus est bénéfique pour tous... L'Elbrus s'est posé sur Omega. Actionnant la rampe d'embarquement, Aria regarde Petrovsky. Elle n'en a guère envie, mais la nécessité lui impose de tuer ce Général... Les portes s'ouvrent. Le colonel Ashe est là avec plusieurs soldats de Cerberus ! Ils font feu immédiatement. Petrovsky pousse brutalement Aria en avant, la faisant chuter au sol... à l'abri des tirs. Réaction réflexe ou volontaire ? Quelques sauts et projections biotiques plus tard, l'asari a franchi les lignes de son comité d'accueil et s'enfonce dans un passage. Elle est libre et sur sa station ! Ashe veut se lancer à sa poursuite mais Petrovky l'interrompt en exigeant des explications. Il était dans leur ligne de tir ! il aurait très bien pu être touché ! N'avait-il donc pas compris que le Général était un otage ? gronde le général. Ashe, méprisant, grossier et rebelle, assure qu'il avait parfaitement saisi l'analogie avec cet Anticlus cité dans le message. [ Anticlus était un des grecs qui s'enferma avec Ulysse dans le Cheval de Troie - dans "L'Odyssée" d'Homère - Trop bavard, risquant de les faire tous repérer par les gardes, Ulysse avait dû le bâillonner de la main et l'avait finalement étouffé...] Ashe affirme qu'il avait compris que l'Elbrus avait été compromis et que le général ne pouvait pas parler librement. C'est bien pour cette raison qu'il était là avec une équipe prête ! Alors que lui, Petrovsky, n'avait même pas réussi à s'occuper définitivement de l'asari et l'avait même ramener sur Omega ! Le Général remet le colonel Ashe à sa place et s'impose pour reprendre le commandement des troupes de Cerberus. Ses ordres sont de se déployer sur Omega à la recherche d'Aria et de s'assurer de la station. Anto observe l'échange sur un moniteur et se retourne pour faire face à une salle pleine des mercenaires. Ce sont les chefs des différentes factions. Il leur fait remarquer que Cerberus obtiendra Omega s'ils ne cessent pas de se combattre entre eux. Un krogan du Soleil Bleu lui répond qu'Anto n'a pas la carrure pour les mener dans cette révolution ; la seule personne que les mercenaires suivraient sans sourciller serait Aria ! Et, justement, Aria pénètre dans la salle et leur annonce qu'elle va avoir « un peu de travail » pour tous... Et qu'ils en seront récompensés. Mais, si Cerberus veut Omega, « ils devront la prendre au-dessus de nos cadavres ! » Quatrième tome : "At death's door !" "Aux portes de la Mort !" Les combats font rage sur Omega. Les soldats de Cerberus font face à une résistance insurmontable. Ashe supervise une escouade contre une planque du Soleil Bleu. Les soldats se retrouvent face à des varrens enragés ( des Berserkers ) puis devant deux mechas YMIR ( d'éclipse ), avant de comprendre, trop tard, que toute la planque est minée ! Les mines explosent. Les hommes sont à terre... Le Colonel Ashe fait appel à l'équipe de déminage et s'énerve après ces soldats de pacotille qui se sont fait avoir ... C'est la troisième escouade qu'il perd dans la même journée ! Petrovsky qui arrive et a tout entendu le réprimande devant tous. Qui est le mauvais soldat ? Un "vrai" soldat aurait fait appel de suite aux médecins pour soigner les hommes blessés. Un "vrai" soldat se serait rendu compte que leur armée n'était pas du tout préparée à ce genre d'affrontements de style guérilla... Ashe n'apprécie pas ces critiques et insulte le général en l'accusant d'être le responsable de tout ce qui arrive. Au lieu de la tuer, il a permis à Aria de revenir sur Omega, où elle a uni les factions ! Hargneux, il suggère que l'Homme Trouble devrait remplacer le général... qui ne l'écoute plus, car des mercenaires du Soleil Bleu émergent des conduits de ventilation et se mettent à tirer à tout va. Petrovsky se jette sur Ashe pour le mettre à terre, hors de la ligne des tirs. Ils abattent les butariens du commando. Le colonel veut jeter des grenades dans ces conduits par lesquels l'ennemi n'arrête pas de se faufiler, mais Petrovsky l'en dissuade. Par une brillante démonstration de ses connaissances et de ses capacités d'analyse, il démontre à Ashe qu'Aria est cachée dans les taudis des bas quartiers au cœur de la station, que ses forces peuvent ainsi se rendre n'importe où, et que, de fait, elle pourrait ainsi s'opposer indéfiniment à l'occupation de Cerberus. Mais le général a un plan. Aria est une femme d'affaires. Or, tant que la bataille fait rage, personne ne fait de profits sur Omega. Il va falloir parler avec elle, mais pour cela, il faut d'abord la faire sortir de sa cachette et donc, lui accorder - en apparence - ce qu'elle veut : la victoire ! Au plus profond des taudis d'Omega, Aria et ses alliés s'opposent, en se déplaçant en permanence, aux forces de Cerberus. Soudain, tous les soldats se retirent en courant. Est-ce qu'ils battent en retraite ? Et, pourquoi ? Agacée, saturée, Aria veut des réponses ! Elle saute sur un soldat retardataire et l'interroge. En réalité, les soldats de Cerberus ne se replient pas vraiment. ils ont été rappelés en urgence car des Adjudants seraient encore libres et en train d'envahir les bases de Cerberus d'au-delà le relais Oméga 4. Le Général Petrovsky expédie tous ses hommes là-bas pour les contenir. Il a déclaré Omega "Ville Ouverte" ! ... comme le général MacArthur à Manille (Philippines) pendant la seconde guerre mondiale, Ce qui veut dire qu'il évacue toutes ses forces et que la station est à qui la veut, et donc à Aria, sans autres combats ! Plus tard, dès le retour des éclaireurs, Anto confirme que la plupart des bâtiments de Cerberus ont quitté la station. Seuls restent quelques vaisseaux d'appui. Les gangs semblent y croire, mais Aria suspecte un piège. Dans ce cas, elle battra Petrovsky à son propre jeu en le capturant et en l'employant comme monnaie d'échange pour forcer l'Homme Trouble à négocier ! Des civils et des mercenaires des différentes factions parcourent calmement les rues autour de l'Afterlife. Tout semble normal. Ce qui est surprenant, c'est qu'ils sont tous humains... Et, parmi eux; Aria identifie Petrovsky dans un mercenaire du Soleil Bleu, et Ashe dans une tenue d'éclipse... C'est à elle de jouer ! Devant les doutes de Ashe, le général tente de le tranquilliser en lui expliquant qu'il s'agit d'une manœuvre classique dite de «faux-drapeau» - " fausse bannière", qui consiste à revêtir les insignes de l'ennemi, puis à créer divers problèmes - souvent des attentats - et d'en rendre responsable cet ennemi de façon à pouvoir agir ensuite impunément contre lui. Manœuvre considérée comme "crime de guerre". Les appels à l'aide d'un groupe d'aliens misérables en tuniques longues interrompent le discours de l'érudit Petrovsky. Ils racontent avoir voulu se réfugier dans le quartier Gozu se trouve la clinique de Mordin Solus, mais que la peste s'est de nouveau déclarée. Pétrovsky est surpris. Il croyait cette épidémie jugulée. Ashe, quand à lui, renvoie avec haine ces aliens "en Enfer" ! Et ces derniers se débarrassent de leur tunique, dégainent leurs armes cachées dessous et ouvre le feu sur les soldats de Cerberus. Encore une fois, le général sauve la mise à son agressif colonel en s'interposant. Il est légèrement blessé à l'épaule. Profitant de la diversion, Aria et son équipe foncent se réfugier dans l'Afterlife. Croyant que le plan de Petrovsky a échoué, Ashe se mutine. Il envoie un message à une mystérieuse équipe de réserve et leur ordonne d'activer l'option « Omega-Deux ». Le général pense qu'il s'agit d'explosifs et rappelle qu'il en a interdit l'emploi dans ce secteur peuplé de civils, mais Ashe pointe son arme sur lui en se moquant de ses manières d'érudit, et déclare, tout sourire, que l'option Omega-deux est un piège vivant ! Aria parcourt sa boite de nuit fortement endommagée par les combats. Elle charge Anto d'établir un contact holographique avec l'Homme Trouble. Soudain, son assistant ne lui répond plus... Lorsqu'Aria arrive à sa hauteur, un Adjudant est en train d'infecter le butarien immobilisé... Dehors, Ashe explique à Petrovsky que, durant la phase de nettoyage sur Omega - alors qu'il était seul aux commandes - il a discrètement conservé un Adjudant vivant et l'a placé en stase dans un petit module qu'il a confié à des hommes qui lui sont fidèles. Ceux-ci ont ensuite déplacé le module et l'ont caché dans l'Afterlife. Ashe vient de le libérer à distance. Il suffit de condamner les portes du club pour refermer le piège mortel... Petrovsky est furieux. Ashe met ses soldats et la station entière en danger avec son piège si dangereux, d'autant plus que l'Afterlife a beaucoup trop d'issues pour parvenir à isoler le bâtiment ! Mais Ashe, arme pointée sur Petrovsky, considère comme acceptables ces pertes potentielles, contrairement à cette baderne de Petrovsky ! Petrovsky se jette sur Ashe. Ils luttent férocement lorsqu'ils sont renversés sous le choc... d'un Adjudant lancé à pleine puissance biotique à travers la porte du club, par une Aria exaspérée et survoltée. Ashe, obsédé par sa haine des aliens - et d'Aria en particulier - ne pense qu'à la viser avec son arme pour la tuer. Malgré le cri d'alarme de Petrovsky, il se laisse surprendre par l'Adjudant et est infecté avant qu'Aria ne transperce ce dernier d'une frappe biotique fatale. Inquiet, Ashe demande à Petrovsky qui l'observe tristement ce qu'il compte faire. Le Général répond qu'il fera ce qu'il s'est juré de faire : protégez ses troupes ! ... Et il achève Ashe d'un tir en pleine tête. Ce qu'il aurait dû faire depuis longtemps, selon Aria... Aria veut agir définitivement contre Petrovsky, mais ce dernier, impavide, tout en s'agenouillant près de Ashe pour le décapiter, l'avertit qu'il a une autre option en réserve dans le cas où son stratagème ne réussissait pas, et que c'était aussi pour cela qu'il avait évacué d'Omega toutes les forces de Cerberus... Durant les affrontements, une flotte importante de Cerberus a eu le temps d'arriver. Elle est positionnée tout autour de la station avec assez de puissance de feu pour la détruire niveau par niveau. Si Petrovsky ne peut pas obtenir Omega, Cerberus ne permettra à personne d'autre de l'avoir et de l'employer contre eux. Calme et pragmatique, l'humain promet d'évacuer autant de civils que possible avant le déclenchement des frappes spatiales. La seule qui peut changer ce destin, c'est elle, Aria ! Omega sera épargnée si Aria se rend. "Mais JE SUIS Omega !", se révolte Aria ! Alors l'asari mourra peu à peu comme sa station, au fur et à mesure des tirs de barrage... Petrovsky admet qu'elle s'est très bien défendue, mais que, comme MacArthur à Bataan, c'était perdu d'avance. L'air sombre, Aria prévient le général qu'elle connaît la conclusion de cette bataille de Bataan, et qu'il ferait bien d'y penser... et elle disparaît. Quelque temps plus tard, le Général Petrovsky rend compte à l'Homme Trouble de la réussite de sa mission, conformément aux instructions. Omega appartient désormais à Cerberus. Sèchement, l'Homme Trouble lui fait remarquer que l'ordre de lui ramener Aria T'Loak aux fins d'études scientifiques n'a pas été respecté. Où donc est-elle ? demande-t-il d'un air hautain en nommant Petrovsky par son prénom. Vraisemblablement morte après avoir été transformée en Adjudant, répond innocemment le Général, à moins qu'elle ne se soit enfuie... Quand au colonel Raymond Ashe, Petrovsky affirme qu'il est certain que ce dernier s'est battu jusqu'au bout pour "s'acquitter de sa tâche"... montrant ainsi qu'il est au courant des instructions particulières que l'Homme Trouble avait données à Ash. En tout état de cause, il ajoute qu'il espère que la victoire de Cerberus sur Omega aura finalement comme conséquence la perte de moins d'hommes dans le prochain conflit. Après tout, c'est bien ce que tous ils souhaitent, n'est-ce pas ? demande-t-il en fixant l'Homme Trouble. Ce dernier, d'abord contrarié, finit par sourire vaguement et répondre, « Naturellement » ...tout en lui redonnant du "Général" respectueux... A bord de l'Elbrus, en orbite autour d'Omega, Un lieutenant informe Petrovsky qu'ils n'ont trouvé aucun signe de la présence d'Aria sur la station. Il pense qu'elle a fui comme une froussarde. Petrovsky le contredit. Il a menacé de détruire la seule chose à laquelle elle tient, sa station. Même s'il les désapprouve, les actions d'Ash ont donné plus de poids à son ultimatum. Aria l'a pris au sérieux et, sans accepter pour autant de se rendre, elle a cependant décidé de quitter sa chère station, afin de la préserver. Mais Petrovsky prévoit que, comme MacArthur, un jour ou l'autre, Aria trouverait le moyen de récupérer sa ville. Un petit transporteur glisse au large d'Omega et des vaisseaux de Cerberus. A bord, Aria fait un dernier signe d'adieu - et une promesse ? - à sa station. Elle reviendra... dans le DLC Omega... [ N.B. - Fin décembre 1941. le général américain Douglas MacArthur, commandant les forces américaines aux Philippines, constate l'échec de leur stratégie de défense contre les japonais. Il ordonne l'abandon de Manille - déclarée "Ville Ouverte" - et le regroupement des forces philippines et américaines à Bataan et à Corregidor. Début janvier 1942, les japonais s'installent sans combat dans Manille. Puis, ils concentrent leurs forces sur Bataan qui résistera plus de trois mois. MacArthur quitte la ville peu avant sa reddition en avril 1942. Il annonce haut et fort "qu'il reviendra !". Il tiendra d'autant plus parole qu'il en a fait une affaire personnelle après avoir appris la mort de plus de 20 000 prisonniers philippins et américains durant les 90 km du "chemin de la mort" qui conduisait les 80 000 prisonniers de Bataan vers leurs camps d'internement japonais. En février 1945, les américains débarquèrent dans la baie de manille et reprirent toute la péninsule de Bataan.] Voir aussi *Mass Effect : Conviction *Mass Effect : Evolution *Mass Effect : Homeworlds *Mass Effect : Incursion *Mass Effect : Inquisition *Mass Effect : Rédemption en:Mass Effect: Invasion ru:Mass Effect: Вторжение uk:Mass Effect: Вторгнення Catégorie:Comics